My Family
by YuuRein
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan!"/ "Aku akan membawa Tetsuya bersamaku!"/ "Tidak, kau tak akan kubiarkan membawanya!"


**My Family**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By YuuRein**

**Rate : K**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

Luka lebam di bagian tulang kering, paha, perut, ulu hati, lengan dan sudut bibirnya terlihat darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Seorang wanita dengan surai baby blue tergerai indah di bahu mungilnya mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Menghisapnya penuh nikmat dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, selama aku tidak di rumah jangan pernah keluar." Di letakkan batang rokok itu di sela jari lentiknya sambil melihat sosok mungil seorang anak laki-laki bersurai sama dengan dirinya meringkuk di pojokan sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Kau harus menurut apa kata ibumu Tetsuya."

Setelah menghabiskan sisa rokoknya yang tinggal sebatang, wanita itu yang diketahui adalah ibu seorang bocah bernama Tetsuya. Lebih lengkapnya bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi, wanita yang menyandang nama Kuroko Hana sudah membuang nama Kuroko semenjak laki-laki berengsek itu meninggalkannya. Ya, itu sebutan untuk suaminya yang di ketahuinya selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Semenjak itu, sebut saja Hana, wanita cantik itu sering uring-uringan, minum-minum, judi dan main dengan lelaki hidung belang. Setiap kali pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, Tetsuyalah yang menjadi pelampiasan semua beban yang di tanggungnya. Jika dia kesal, maka perangainya yang jelek akan keluar dan sosok bocah berumur 4 tahun itu yang akan jadi objek tindakan kerasnya. Dengan teganya dia memukuli anaknya sendiri. Keadaan bertambah buruk saat para lintah darat itu meminta untuk membayar hutangnya. Suaminya tak peduli lagi dengannya, bahkan sudah mengajukan gugatan cerai pada istrinya ke pengadilan serta meminta hak asuh atas anaknya Tetsuya. Tentu saja wanita itu keberatan, dia hampir tak mempunyai apa-apa kecuali Tetsuyanya. Meskipun dia sering memukulinya.

"Tetsuya, sudah jangan menangis lagi." Hana mendekati anaknya dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan Ibu nak, Ibu terpaksa melakukan ini karena Ibu sangat menyayangimu." Mengelus dengan lembut kepalanya dan menepuk lembut punggung Tetsuya untuk menenangkannya. "Ibu takut nanti ada yang menculikmu. Jadi, kau harus jadi anak baik dan jaga rumah jika Ibu pergi." Sambil menggendong Tetsuya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Sepertinya dia tertidur saat ibunya memeluknya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Prang…!_

Seketika itu Tetsuya terkejut dari tidurnya. Ia langsung membuka matanya meski agak berat dan mencoba bangun tapi, badanya sakit semua saat akan digerakkan. Jendela yang masih tertutup rapat oleh gorden tipis itu menyala terang. Sepertinya sudah siang. Terdengar di luar kamarnya suara ribut. Suara itu berasal dari sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Tetsuya tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Itu wajar untuk anak seusianya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan ketakutan saat kedua orang tuanya saling membentak satu sama lain. Apalagi saat ibunya memukulinya. Ingin sekali ia bertemu ayahnya, tapi ibunya melarang untuk bertemu. Saat ibunya pergi entah kemana, Tetsuya mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah dan bermaksud bertemu ayahnya. Tapi malang nasibnya, ia ketahuan ibunya saat di jalan. Dan ibunya menyeret tubuh mungilnya sampai rumah, memarahinya dan memukulnya. Padahal, sebelum kedua orang tuanya saling bertengkar tak pernah sekalipun ibunya memukulnya, bahkan lebih sering memanjakannya.

_BRAAK!_

Suara pintu terbuka, yang ternyata sang pelaku tak lain adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat ayahnya dengan pandangan lemah. Kuroko Shinoshita, miris melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya terbaring lemah dengan luka di tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencari tas jinjing yang ada di kamar anaknya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil baju-baju Tetsuya secukupnya karena tas jinjing tersebut tak begitu besar. Satelah membereskan barang-barang yang perlu untuk dibawa, kemudian Shinoshita mendekati Tetsuya dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Bergegas keluar dari rumah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan Tetsuya!" bentak Hana saat anak semata wayangnya dibawa oleh suaminya atau lebih tepatnya yang akan jadi mantan suaminya.

"Aku akan membawa Tetsuya bersamaku!"

"Tidak, kau tak akan kubiarkan membawanya!"

"Kalau Tetsuya bersamamu, kau akan menyakitinya!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku hanya memberi pelajaran agar dia tidak jadi anak nakal..!"

"APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUH TETSUYA!" teriak Shinoshita marah.

Seketika itu Hana terdiam membatu. Tak dihiraukan, Shinoshita segera meninggalkan mantan istrinya sendirian yang masih berdiri terdiam. Saat taxi yang sudah ia pesan menunggu di depan, ia segera masuk dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan mantan istrinya dari rumah mereka. Saat taxi itu mulai meninggalkan depan rumah mereka, Hana tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar mantan suami dan anaknya. Air matanya turun begitu saja membasahi pipi mulusnya. Lututnya seketika itu lemas, ia terduduk di lantai rumahnya. "Tetsuya, maafkan Ibu…, maaf… maaf… maaf.." berulangkali ia mengucap kata maaf sambil menangis, ia benar-benar menyesal baru sadar akan perlakuan kasarnya pada Tetsuyanya. "Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan ibu sendirian… maafkan ibu Tetsuya.."

**Bersambung….**


End file.
